


What Happens In The Prison World Stays In The Prison World

by curiobi



Series: The Original Vampire Diaries Armada [1]
Category: Bamon - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Bonnie is hot, Damon has a kink, Damon is frustrated, Hot action, Hot things happen to people who wait, I'm going to stop with the heat puns- read it and see why!, Literal hot action!, Multi, Please comment if you like what you read, Please give kudos generally, Sexual Fustation, They are all alone... just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> So Bonnie and Damon are all alone, in a prison world, alone... day after sexy day, night after sexy night, all alone...</i>
</p><p>
  <img/></p><p>
  <i>I'm just saying it's only natural that one of them would snap! Their hope of ever returning home is fading, and did I mention they are literally the last man and woman on alternative-prison earth , and then there's that thing where they are both <b>drop dead gorgeous,</b> and then there's that thing where Somerhalder has made it pretty clear if he ever got a free pass, he would be all over Kat... WELL! I’m only a helpless fangirl and they are as hot as a friggin <span class="font-red"> VOLCANO, </span> together! The ship clearly sales itself on and off screen, how can I resist that O_o? …</i>
</p><p>
  <img/>
</p><p>…no seriously I’m asking ;D</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>
  <b><span class="font-sweetcoral">curiobi </span>@~.~@</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Prison World Stays In The Prison World

The muffled sound of Bonnie's moans filled Damon's ears and he groaned in frustration. She was trying to climax quietly so he couldn't hear her. _As if she could hide her muffled whimpering and final soft cries from him._ No not even in the shower like she'd been trying to do for weeks now since her frustrations had finally got the better of her and she had to admit to herself, if never to him, that she needed a release. He could relate, his frustrations had hit breaking point months ago, and he'd had all he could stand as he barged into her room unannounced and uninvited.

‘Damon, what the hell are you doing here! You said you were going for a long drive, and then you were probably going to hit the movie theatre, and ransack the concessions stand on the way back, and watch yet another 90's movie and pretend you were making out at the back of the theatre instead of watching the movie, and, um _, you said you weren't going to be back for hours,_ and I was just, you know tired, from… um stress, and I was um taking a nap’.

‘Really? You must be the luckiest witch in the world if taking a nap does that to you because it looked a lot like an orgasm to me’.

‘Alright fine’ she snapped finally noticing Damon's mocking expression ‘I was …spending some time alone’.

‘Is that what the kids are calling it now?’

‘It's none of your business! -and it's nothing for me to be ashamed of, it's just awkward that you walked in when you did, which wouldn't have happened if you learned how to damn knock! _-now would you get out of here!’_

‘You're right it's nothing to be ashamed off, and believe it or not I'm not trying to embarrass you, quite the opposite I'm… Bonnie, god, _you've got to let me_ … I can hear you, you know, all the other times you’ve done this I-

‘-What!’

‘Well sometimes, water actually carries sound more than drowns it out, it depends on the frequencies you can hear, and-

‘-Oh my God!’

‘I couldn't help thinking how quiet you were’.

‘Well that was the idea Damon’.

‘But I want to know what you sound like when you let go, I want to know what you sound like loud, _I bet I could make you loud’._

‘Damon, _no_ , we are **not** having this conversation’.

‘Why not Bonnie?’

‘You know why not!’

‘I can smell you right now, do you know that?’

‘Oh my god, who says that! _Would you get out of here!’_

‘You smell so damn good I can practically taste you’.

‘That’s urm…’

‘Look Bonnie I've tried leaving, tried walking away, _but I'm going nuts over here!_ Look we're both climbing the walls, you need the release and so do I. Believe me, I'm good at it, I'll make it worth your while and we can ease each other's frustration, god knows we need something to help us keep going’.

‘No Damon that's-

‘-How about we make a deal? Since we're stuck here we help each other out, and if- _when_ we get out we go back to our relationships no harm no foul, at least this way we won't explode in the meantime’.

‘Damon I know we're all alone here, that we don't know when we'll ever… but that doesn't change how we feel, we're still with other people; _people that we love’._

‘This isn't about that Bonnie; this is about not going crazy before we do get back. Look you've been letting me drink your blood, a few sips a few times a day because I'm having trouble choking down Stefan's squirrel collection; and I know I said it wouldn't get weird, but your blood is like liquid fire. You have no idea what it does to me, the way it burns through me and goes straight down south if you know what I mean, _why do you think I never take from your neck?’_

‘Because you know the moment I got my powers back, I'd make you pay for it in brain aneurysms?’

‘Well there's that, but mostly I don't think I'd be able to control myself, the last few times it got me so _damn hard_ ’.

‘ _ **What!** ’_

‘Sorry Bon-Bon but facts are facts, and FYI it hasn't exactly been helping my frustration levels’.

‘…So you're saying my Blood-

‘- _Liquid Viagra, I swear to God._ You know Alaric and me once had this whole conversation about-

‘- _Oh my god! I don't want to know!_ This is so embarrassing, I had no idea my blood was some kind of weird Vampire aphrodisiac, why didn't either of you tell me!’

‘Well finding that out wasn't exactly either of our crowning achievements. You're Alaric’s sort of step-daughter and my girlfriend's best friend, not to mention a good friend to both of us, _which means neither of us is supposed to be getting hot over your blood!_ I mean granted it wasn't his fault when he bit you, and although I did it on purpose I was half out of my mind at the time, but the end result was the same we both took your blood against your will, and do you know what I've learned? _it's so much better when you give it willingly._ It's like the difference between burning your tongue on hot jam and sweet smouldering honey sliding gloriously down your throat _and right down to your-_

-‘Okay Damon I get the picture! So um, I take it that's not a thing with just everyone's blood?’

‘No. Alaric doesn't have my experience as a fine blood connoisseur, but I've been a vampire for a long time and believe me when I tell you your blood is special, it's certainly the only blood that affects me like this, and it's been getting worse this need to…’

‘What?’

‘Taste you’.

‘Oh you mean from the neck’.

‘No. _Really_ taste you’.

‘…Oh! Um Damon, I don't think that's a good idea, we can't-

‘-I know; I get it Bonnie’.

‘Good, so um could you just-

 _-‘I see that talking isn't going to fix this’_ Damon yanked the covers back, pulling Bonnie's fingers to his mouth and sucking them in a lightning-fast move. ‘Yeah’, he growled as her mouth fell open in shock, ‘ _Sure tastes like a good idea to me’._

He was on her in seconds, hands eagerly spreading her legs apart, head nestled between her thighs expertly teasing and licking before she could think; and _**oh god**_ he wasn't bragging, _he was good at this_ , and oh, his tongue was inside her, and oh _**Oh**_ , _he could vamp speed his tongue,_ and **Ohhhh** was he growling or was she? She didn't know, she couldn't take this, she couldn't, she was lost unable to do anything but writhe and moan and beg him to slow down because it was more than she could take, but he was growling, savagely taking her as he pinned her down and feasted on her mercilessly until her back was arching off the bed, her hands tugging at his blue-black hair as she screamed out his name.

_It was the hardest she had ever come in her life._

#  ** **************** **

The quickest way to snap Damon out of the mood he sometimes got into was to suck him good and hard. He told her he had a fetish for watching himself slide in and out of her mouth and looking into her eyes when she made him spill for her.

She was actually surprised at herself; she never thought she would be the type to have a kink or a fetish for oral sex the way Damon clearly did with her. She had only ever done it a few times with Jeremy, but things were completely different with her only other lover. For one thing, she and Jeremy had an easy gentle rhythm. Jeremy was always aware of his size and strength, particularly after he became a supernatural hunter. He always took great care with her and she had found it to be one of his most endearing qualities.

Damon, on the other hand, ravaged her, he licked every inch of her body, bit into her with his human teeth, growling in the back of his throat when he came.

Sometimes he couldn't hold back and his fangs emerged, but he usually nicked her rather than biting down, shuddering uncontrollably when he tasted her blood in climax. He was thirsty, demanding, and ravenous with her like he wanted to devour her, which she supposed he did; yet he always controlled himself, he never hurt her and he never tried to take more than she was willing to give of either her blood or her body.

Thankfully, Damon really liked oral sex and was more than happy to respond in kind, because she was the one who decreed they couldn't have actual sex. He told her he thought that was ridiculous, but she was sticking to her guns, _she couldn't cross that line._ No matter how ridiculous it seemed to him, she could somehow rationalise everything they did as mutual tension relief, as the desperate need for contact since they were stuck in a special kind of isolated hell. Anything more than intimate touching would feel like more of a betrayal of their relationships than she could handle. In short- if she was ever asked she wanted to be able to say, ‘‘no we didn't have sex’’ _and not be lying about it._

#  ** **************** **

He was starting to _**lose it**. _ He was a century and half old predator for fucks sake and while he was defiantly revelling in touching, stroking, licking, and tasting his delicious pray, he wanted her total surrender. It was more than want, he _needed_ it, he _craved_ it. He needed to conquer her, claim her, devour her.

#  ** **************** **

Damon wasn't the only one getting frustrated, she ached to be filled by him, woke to dreams of him fucking her into the Mattress. ‘I want to be inside you, I _need_ to be inside you’ became the mantra he moaned and growled in her ear as she made him climax. She wanted it too but… if she did… it would mean she was finally giving up on going home… how could she ever look her best friend in the eye if she… how could she face Jeremy?

#  ** **************** **

They had finally lost track of time. It didn't matter how hard she tried to get her magic back, or how many times they saw the damn eclipse. They were completely alone and there was nothing they could do about it.

#  ** **************** **

Her magic came in fits and spurts. but it was a mere fraction of what it used to be, she could barely use magic to light a candle without getting a nosebleed or worse passing out- and there was no consistency to how long it worked before it disappeared again. Even if all the things they tried to boost her magic worked, they still couldn't find anything telling them how to use magic to get home despite researching day and night.

They had to face facts, they didn't even know where they were, _or if it was even possible to get back._

#  ** **************** **

Time had no real meaning here, it seemed more and more foolish to hang on when they knew for a fact everyone had to believe they were dead, and with the other side gone there was no way for them to even try looking for them. No one knew they were here, and they didn't even know where here was. There was no way to get back, they were stuck here alone for eternity. All they had was each other.

#  ** **************** **

The next time Damon growled that he wanted to be inside her while eating her out and jerking himself off hard and rough she whispered okay.

Damon was in her face in seconds his blue eyes glinting dangerously as he growled, ‘Don't toy with me Bennett’.

‘I'm not I promise’ she whispered; she had changed her mind before and he'd always stopped even though it cost him a lot of effort, but she was done holding out for the impossible dream, she needed something to hold on to, something to keep her going, ‘Please just do it now, please’.

Damon's thrust into her hurt a damn sight more than she expected, maybe because she had little experience and hadn't done it in a long time, maybe because he was close to coming and was even bigger and harder than usual, but it hurt and he seemed to know it because he shushed her and kissed her, and used his expertise to make it start to feel good, circling his hips, and nipping at her neck until she was moaning for him.

He rolled them so she was on top and could control the depth and pace, this was better, this was amazing as he played with her breast, teased her nipples, and started stroking her clitoris as she rested her hands on his strong shoulders and started fucking him, taking him and he loved it, _god she was good_ , what she lacked in experience she made up for in sheer sexiness. He knew he wouldn't get tired of the way she whimpered for him, the way she cried out his name as her rhythm faltered because she was going to come, so he seized her ass in his strong hands and used his strength to move her up and down on him until she came sobbing for him and he _revelled_ in it, laying her on her back and fucking her until it made him come so hard he vamped out, bit into her neck, and it pushed his control to breaking point as he felt a second climax from her, felt her temperature spike, felt her milking him hard and tight. She was ovulating he could tell, that was the driving force behind her strong orgasm, and he was thankful he didn't have to worry about disease or pregnancy so he could enjoy her like this, ramming his hard naked cock into her, feeling every single drugging electrifying moment of their climax as she drove him over the edge, the intoxicating taste of her Fire-Honey blood driving him into a frenzy as he pounded into her growling her name.

‘Oh my gods’ Bonnie panted finally able to speak as he collapsed over her, still rutting up against her even as he was carefully removing his teeth from her neck.

‘That was-

-‘Yeah, yeah, I know judgy, _the best you've ever had’._

‘Wow, conceited much’ Bonnie panted slapping his ass.

‘Better stop that witch, I don't need the recovery time other men would, I can go again but I don't think you can’.

‘You know that's your biggest problem Damon, you're always underestimating witches’.

Damon lifted his head from where it was buried in her hair and stared into her eyes. ‘Is that so?’

Bonnie nodded solemnly, but a smile was pulling at the corner of her beautiful lips.

‘Alright that's it we're going again and you have no one to blame but yourself’.

‘Oh really?’

‘You're right you know’, he whispered kissing along her mouth as he started to move inside her again, ‘That was completely _insane_ ’.

‘I think we brought that on ourselves we were both so frustrated this should be more-

-‘Normal?’.

‘Yeah’ she whimpered her body heating up so hot it was like she was running a fever.

His temperature spiked along with hers and before he knew it he was rutting over her like a frenzied animal, control was a myth to him, and god it was hot, hot, _hot!_ ‘Fuck Bonnie, the rooms on fire!’- but Bonnie's eyes were rolled in the back of her head as she climaxed hard around him and he moaned helplessly because there was nothing he could do, she was making him come so hard he couldn't stop even if he wanted too, ‘Bonnie’ he ground out desperately, ‘Fire, oh god, there's fire!’

Bonnie reached out her hand and the flames dissipated just as they started burning the bed and licking at his skin. ‘Sorry’ she mumbled sounding exhausted as her hand fell limply by her side, ‘Did not know that was going to happen’.

‘That was the most dangerous orgasm of my entire life’.

Bonnie burst out laughing, which felt good for two reasons; one, because he was still inside her and he could feel it- and two, because he liked seeing her happy. ‘We're going again' he growled. Bonnie actually tapped out and it was his turn to laugh as he held her in his arms, and they laughed some more, locked hands, and shared a companionable silence like they had become accustomed to before falling asleep in each other's arms.

#  ** **************** **

_The next day, they met Kai at the supermarket and realised they could go home._

#  ** **************** **

To say that he and Bonnie were disillusioned with the reality of the return to their previous relationships compared to the fantasy was a gross understatement. Elena didn't remember him, and didn't seem to want to, _**screw you very much Alaric,**_ _with friends like this he hardly needed his long list of enemies;_ -and Jeremy was a borderline alcoholic slut who couldn't consummate Bonnie's return even if she wanted him to because he was currently taking medication to clear up a veritable plethora of STD's and was banned from having sex until he completed the course of medication prescribed by Alaric's ex-witch girlfriend; who just so happened to be Kai's twin sister, _and what the hell was it with Alaric and high maintenance brunette doctor types anyway?_

They were at the new thing of having weekly dinners that Caroline organised in their absence, because apparently if you were constantly facing peril and death together and many of you had the habit of dying, or disappearing into alternate worlds so people thought you were dead, the least you could do as a group was have four lousy dinners together a month, and since it was Caroline nobody dared to argue!

Jeremy, who was intermittently glaring daggers at him and pining after Bonnie, was currently sitting across from them after he'd elbowed him out of the space Caroline had designated for him next to Bonnie, _as if he'd let the contagious weasel sit next to his Bonfire._

‘So Bonnie, while we were trapped in a hell-like prison being tortured by a psychotic Gemini Coven reject, I hear Jeremy's been getting more tail than a veterinarian. I would give him a slow clap but apparently, several skanky blondes already beat me to it’.

Jeremy shot him a glare that would have been intimidating if he was afraid of overgrown children with angry flushed faces and Bonnie shoved her chair back and ran out the room, _and she had the nerve to call him a drama queen!_

‘You're a jerk’ Elena rasped sounding more like Katherine than ever, _maybe it was the disdain_. ‘Nobody besides Stefan even wants you here’. He was about to say _if you remembered, trust me, you'd want me here_ but instead he just glared at Alaric and vamp sped after his oversensitive, intermittently pyromaniac BFF, because seriously what was the point of arguing with the hostile amnesiac who'd replaced his loving girlfriend?

And as for Bonfire, well she hadn't exactly been ignoring him since she came back, but she had been acting like nothing happened between them _and it was pissing him off!_

‘You're such an ass!’ Bonnie snarled at him slapping his arm as he vamp-sped in front of her blocking her path. Her eyes were flashing the way they did when she was _really_ mad at him, and yeah, he had issues because he'd really missed that look and it possibly turned him on a little when she slapped his arm while yelling ‘And FYI your ancient age is showing Damon, nobody calls STDs ‘‘the clap’’ anymore!’

Damon leaned very close so they couldn't be overheard by the other vampires back in the house. ‘Oh you're just upset because I made you come really, _really_ hard’, Bonnie's mouth fell open in shock and he leaned even closer brushing his lips over hers murmuring, ‘admit it, you're mad because it felt good and you liked it and now we're back _you miss it_ ’.

‘Damon don't', she hissed under her breath, ‘we agreed that-

‘-Come on Bon-Fire I'll drive you home- **Taking Bonnie home!** ’ he yelled in the general direction of the house, ‘See you losers at next week's dinner and by losers I mean, diseased rabies boy, -Jeremy that is not Tyler’.

‘Rabies isn't sexually transmitted _jackass’._

‘Oh is that what he told you, _are you really going to trust the word of a boy with dick-rabies Bonnie?’_

‘You want to talk about who’s being a dick’ Jeremy bellowed from the door.

‘Not particularly’, Damon spared him a glance of disdain, ‘now run along, this doesn't concern you- oh I'm sorry that was insensitive of me, it's got to be painful to run when swollen with dick disease. I'll tell you what, you just walk away at the best pace your predicament will allow because Bonfire's had enough of your stupid face for one night and I'm taking her home’.

‘What did you just call her?’

‘That's your take away from that sentence? And also, _none of your damn business’._

My girlfriend _is_ my business. ‘Bonnie we need to talk’.

‘So talk’. Bonnie’s chin was set in mutiny mode and Damon smiled to himself, _Jeremy and his lame ass explanations didn't stand a chance._

‘Not in front of him’.

‘Whatever you have to say to her, you can say in front of me’.

‘Damon you're not still stuck as the only two people in the world, you can unglue yourself from my girlfriend's side now’ Jeremy snarled.

Damon was in his face in seconds as Bonnie shrieked ‘Don't, _stop it Damon!’_

‘And what the hell do you know about it?’ Damon growled, ‘you have no idea what we went through, what _she_ went through, _what Kai did to her_. The only thing that kept us going was each other and the possibility of reuniting with the people we love, and _this_ is what we come back to. _We're leaving_. Bonnie say goodbye to rabies boy’.

‘Bonnie you don't have to go anywhere with him’, Jeremy shoved Damon back, ‘You keep forgetting I'm a hunter now’.

Jeremy's head snapped down in full murder pose, and Damon's eyes narrowed dangerously _because he'd had all he was going to take_ \- ‘Oh come on!’ Damon yelled as Bonnie fried _his_ brain.

‘That's enough _both of you_ , Jeremy I don't want to talk to you right now. Damon you said you were taking me home so take me home already’.

#  ** **************** **

‘I had him right where I wanted him’ Damon sulked as he drove Bonnie home, ‘why'd you have to interfere?’

‘He would have staked you if I hadn't, didn't you see the look on his face?’

‘Little Gilbert staked me, ha! You keep telling yourself that Bonfire, believe me, your overgrown walking germ incubator wasn't even _close_ to staking me, so quit acting like you saved my life’.

‘ _Oh my god, you're an ass’._

‘Oh you love me’ Damon grinned at her.

‘Keep telling yourself that Salvatore’.

#  ** **************** **

Damon came to pick Bonnie up and drive her to this week's dinner again- not that anybody asked him to according to Jeremy who had taken to leaving him threatening voice messages, which he only listened to for their entertainment value.

The place reeked of Jeremy as Bonnie opened the door and he followed her upstairs. ‘I'm getting the pungent whiff of Little Gilbert, which believe me is quite the stench considering his various impurities and general unclean status. So what did he want?’

Bonnie was sitting at her dresser putting on earrings and he realised it was the first time he'd ever been in her bedroom. His eyes caught hers in the dresser mirror and he noticed she looked upset. What the hell had Jeremy done now?! _He was seriously starting to regret that the whole neck-snapping incident with him and Jeremy hadn't been more permanent._

‘I'm almost ready, and if you've come to make more fun out of my diseased boyfriend you can save it, he just left, and I'm not in the mood’.

Damon raised his palms, ‘I may be running out of material about little Gilbert's, little Gilbert right now, besides I think the clap is the least of his problems, I mean how the hell do you get gonorrhoea, Chlamydia, syphilis, and Scarlet fever from the same girl?’

‘It wasn't the same girl’.

‘Oh well that's a relief because you'd think the CDC would be all over a girl like that, nice to know our tax dollars are good for something’.

Bonnie sighed, ‘apparently it was a number of girls. Thrush, gonorrhoea, Chlamydia, no syphilis, of course no scarlet fever, you're not funny, and no unlike what you felt the need to bring up at dinner last week no damn genital warts, and no it's not that he was with other girls he thought I was dead, the problem is he's _still_ seeing them and acting like I should be on board with that because I'm partially responsible for screwing him up, in fact I think deep down he actually hates me now, so no I don't think I will be going anywhere near him anytime soon if ever, so yeah my relationship is pretty much screwed, there funny enough for you Damon, are you happy?’

Damon's eyes widened in horror as Bonnie did the one thing he never expected, the one thing he had never seen her do despite the horrendous odds she was facing or the physical pain she was in; Bonnie burst into tears.

‘Oh no no no, don't do that’, he grabbed her and hugged her, ‘I'm sorry Bon, I'm sorry, I was just being an ass, just being me, I didn't mean anything, you guys can work this out somehow, I mean there’s condoms, and maybe penis transplants- I'm doing it again, I'm sorry, I can't help it, it’s how I talk, how I deal with things you know that. -Look I'm not one to talk about a relationship going to hell, things aren't much better for me, but we'll get through it together, we still have each other’.

‘Do we?’

‘What! Of course we do _always_ ’.

‘I’ve missed you’.

‘ _What?!-_ You've been avoiding me since we got back and you know it’.

‘I still missed you’.

‘That makes no sense, _god you're crazy Bonnie’._

‘I'm in love with you’, she blurted out. ‘There I said it, you can leave now’.

‘No. -And it’s not like you to be this dense, _I've been waiting for you to say it for months’._

‘What! We've only been back 3 weeks’.

‘See _dense_ , I’ve been waiting for you to say it since the first time we slept together, or did you think I didn't realise what you sleeping with me meant’.

‘It didn't-

-‘Bonnie you've only ever been with one, formally non-diseased boy, one that you raised from the dead and loved with all your heart, and me’.

‘Well I'm young’.

‘Irrelevant. You're a girl who could have anyone she wants. You think I don't know that Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Klaus, that sort of brother Jamie, hell my own goddamn brother, and that jerk Atticus Shane wanted you’.

‘What! Stefan never-.

‘-That's your take away from that statement! -And trust me he did, you were just oblivious, you always are, trust me I'm a guy I know, I saw it, and I wanted the same thing, but I didn't want to admit it to myself because _my_ _ **god**_ are you judgy’.

Bonnie smiled and Damon felt relief go through him because maybe it was going to be alright. Bonnie brought him many gifts her optimism being one of them. 'I pursued my obsession with Katherine and Elena without stopping to think about the damage I was causing to Elena, to my relationship with my own brother, hell to myself, and all because I couldn't deal with how Katherine screwed me over. I told myself every time I went to the extreme to save you it was because it was what Elena wanted, but when I got stranded with you, I had to face the truth’.

‘And what's that?’

‘There's good love and bad love Bonnie and I've only ever known the bad kind... until you’.

‘Damon?’

‘I'm in love with you because you taught me there is a better way, that it's supposed to make you feel good, feel strong, feel... I don't know special, not week, and insecure and self-loathing, you're the most special precious gift in my life, I don't deserve you but I'm going to try, _say you'll let me try_ ’.

‘But what about-

-‘Me and Elena? Bonnie, you know how hard I chased her. I moved heaven and earth. ... Then I realised something, it's never going to be right with her-

‘-Because she doesn't remember you?’

Damon shook his head slowly, ‘because she's not you’.

‘But she could get her memory back and...’

Damon was uncharacteristically serious. ‘Bonnie I got Elena her memories back’.

‘When?! _How?_ -I thought there was no way!’

‘After last week's dinner, That Luke who Tyler is trying to pretend he's not banging came to see me. The Gemini coven are insanely powerful, probably why they're all so batshit crazy; anyway long story short, they had a spell, and as thanks for re-trapping their prodigal psycho son they used it and it worked. I had her in my arms again, she remembered me, and it should have been perfect, but it wasn't, it can't ever be again, because I finally found... Bonnie, you know what's between us is the real deal, there's no going back to anything else not for me, not for either of us... Say you want to be with me’ Damon murmured softly.

‘I Just told you I'm in love with you’.

‘That's not the same thing as wanting to be with me... is that... _do you want that?_ ’

‘But Elena-

‘-I already told her about us. She was actually happy for me. I'm guessing because she's fallen in love with Stefan again, but for the first time, I don't really care. Now I'm gonna ask you again Bennett _and the answer had better be good._ Do you want me; do you want to be with me?’

Bonnie nodded and before he did something stupid and growled in triumph -or worse burst into tears with her- he opted for the best thing and dragged her down to the rug, kissing the hell out of her while undressing her, growling ‘don't toy with me Bennett, _you have to mean it, **no take backs** ’._ Bonnie smiled at him and his eyes narrowed ‘I mean it, I've killed little Gilbert before and I'll do it again, Don't make me break your best friend's heart’.

‘Didn't you already do that?’

‘When I ended it? I doubt it, with me and her memories of me gone she couldn't understand why she wasn't with Stefan. He was only resisting because he didn't want to get his heart crushed if I came back and stole her from him, _again_. So now I bet it's just a matter of time’.

‘Or maybe he just didn't want to betray you’.

‘Whatever, even just listening to it out loud sounds ridiculous. I've been in this pointless one-up game with Stefan since Katherine, and what's it got either of us? My girlfriend sharing days are officially over, you're mine Bonfire, and Elena can just go console himself with Stefan, I have a feeling the destined to be together doppel-soulmates will be just fine’.

Damon pulled Bonnie into his arms greedily kissing her lips, mouthing a hot path across her throat until his teeth were at her neck. ‘Bonnie don't stay here alone, I don't like being apart from you, move into the boarding house with me’.

‘No thanks, too many violent deaths have happened there, that place is a horror show of negative physic energy’.

‘But it's got _our_ kitchen in it. I want to make you pancakes in the morning, and then eat the spray cream from your-

\- Bonnie put her hand over his mouth and he nipped at her palm playfully.

‘Let's compromise we have sex in your kitchen... often’ she added at his brows down look of disapproval as he shook his head. ‘ _Very often_ okay, and you move in here with me’.

An evil smile spread across Damon's lips, ‘Fine if I'm staying here we're renovating, I need a four-poster bed, a designer bathtub and a shower, some dark wood panelling, a fireplace, a Stefan and his man library, a wine cellar complete with dungeon and chains, a-

-‘ _Okay, okay,_ we have sex in the kitchen, your room, your bathtub _and_ the wine cellar, and you move in here with me’.

‘Done’ Damon growled, licking his way across her throat and nipping at her neck, ‘Now which of our friends do you want to tell first, Alaric or Alaric?’

‘Now who's being dense’ Bonnie grinned ‘Jeremy said everybody apart from Elena has known all along, apparently it's been written all over our faces since we got back’.

‘Ha! So how does it feel to know everyone including your ex-boyfriend knew you were in love with me all along _?’_

‘Get over yourself you arrogant ass, I was kidding! No one knows about us! But since you told Elena I think we better tell everyone else, probably best to just tell them all at Dinner’.

‘Well that's next week's drama because I'm skipping this week's torture hour with the freaks known as our friends and family and having a private feast all to myself’.

‘Well… we did promise Caroline, then again I'd rather not have to deal with Jeremy again today. I just know he's not going to be happy about-

‘- _Forget him’_ Damon growled as Bonnie put her arms around his neck and he held her tighter. 'I want to spend this evening reminding you of just how hard I can make you come’.

‘I think I can show you the same thing’.

‘Is that a challenge?’

‘Only if you’re up to it’.

‘Do I feel _up_ to it’ he purred in her ear rubbing up against her.

‘God yes’.

Damon set upon her hungrily kissing, biting, tasting, coaxing her legs apart and setting to his favourite task until she was tugging at his hair and begging him for more. ‘Tell me you want me Bonnie, tell me you want me inside you’.

‘Damon _please’._

‘I love it when you beg me for more, _makes me so damn hard,_ but you have to say it Bonnie, you have to tell me what you want’.

‘Oh god please’ she whimpered as he spread her wider lapping at her hungrily until she was shaking, helpless and over sensitised begging incoherently.

‘So damn hot; he growled, ‘you're so damn hot’ please Bonnie, _tell me what you need_ ’.

‘You, god, Damon, please now’.

‘Me Bonnie, _only me’._

‘Yes, yes, now please’.

She was hitting another merciless climax as he pushed inside her, _Oh god, the way she felt around him,_ he was half sighing in relief, half growling in frustration as he cursed himself for a fool for waiting so long because now he was going to explode before he was ready.

‘Stop Bonnie’ he gasped, ‘I don't want to come yet’, but there was nothing he could do she felt too good, ‘Fuck’ he seethed ‘too damn hot Bonnie, what are you doing to me’, and he couldn't stop himself vamping out, couldn't stop himself biting her as she clung to him, sobbing against him, gripping him prisoner inside her, milking him so hard his eyes slammed shut and he growled like an animal because, god, he couldn't ride out the intense contractions of her climax, couldn’t fight the way her body was demanding his seed, and he was coming for her, giving her everything he had over and over until he collapsed over her. ‘Damn it Bennett, _you wrecked me_ , I wanted that to last longer’.

‘Me too’ she panted against his shoulder ‘but then you had to go and bite me’.

‘Oh well’ he growled hardening inside her, ‘Just have to do it again until we get it right’.

#  ** **************** **

‘So it turns out we're both dense’.

‘Urm hmm’.

‘Everybody already knew and they have just been waiting for us to finally get our act together and tell them’.

‘Ummm’.

‘Damon!’

‘Can’t talk Bonnie, _eating_ ’.

‘Oh god’ Bonnie moaned as Damon applied another generous helping of spray cream across her bikini line, spreading her out for his pleasure on the boarding house kitchen table, the pile of pancakes forgotten as he set his hungry mouth to his delectable morning feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So I was minding my own beeswax watching TVD and whoosh Bonnie and Damon were taken to the 90s seemingly for no apparent reason, and they are stuck there... alone... hour after hour... day after sexy day, night after sexy night... well you get the drift, and naturally I wondered what if... THEY GOT THEIR DAMN HEADS OUT OF THEIR DAMN ASSESS AND REALISED THEY WERE WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE?!... so, um, **Hope you liked it!**_
> 
> **curiobi** @ ~.~@
> 
> ### 
> 
> _Not about that waiting for the update life? Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Want to see a more innocent and less jaded version of Jeremy get well and truly dealt with by Kol? then why not try [_**All Work and No Play**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788868)
> 
> _There was no reason keeping tabs on Jeremy should be without its perks! After all, he was a handsome, one thousand years young vampire; blessed with good looks, charm, and a gift for finding all the best fun without ever having to try. and Jeremy Gilbert was just that kind of delicious thing he couldn't resist unwrapping and playing with._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Why should Kol have all the fun with Jeremy? If you agree with Damon that Jeremy simply must be punished for his insolence try [_**Dominus**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574868/chapters/21650045)
> 
> _'So you laced my Bourbon with Vervain, whittled that big stick all by your lonesome, stole an Abercrombie and Fitch model's hoodie and came in here to kill me huh?'_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> A little more Bamon? ;D [_**Fever of the Witch**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788322)
> 
> _Damon is Bonnie's BFF right? He loves her and she loves him, right? He has already proven he will do whatever it takes for her right?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> The one where a certain elusive smarty pants F's it up big time and has no one to blame but herself! Try [**Schrodinger's Matt**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789543/chapters/17770519)
> 
> _Poor Matt has his beautiful body highjacked by Gregor. Who will save him?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Damon and Katherine and the insanity that is their relationship your thing?! Try [_**Kiss Me or Kill Me**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789843/chapters/21561650)
> 
> _Katherine was back in his life, smug, taunting, and getting to him, Elena is manipulating him, and Jeremy is foolish enough to cross him, right when he most needs to lash out the most_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11577198?view_full_work=true)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D 

**Author's Note:**

> _Want some more good reading right now? Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> A little more Bamon? ;D [_**Fever of the Witch**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788322)
> 
> _Damon is Bonnie's BFF right? He loves her and she loves him, right? He has already proven he will do whatever it takes for her right?_ 

> 
> ****
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Want to see a more innocent and less jaded version of Jeremy get well and truly dealt with by Kol? then why not try [_**All Work and No Play**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788868)
> 
> _There was no reason keeping tabs on Jeremy should be without its perks! After all, he was a handsome, one thousand years young vampire; blessed with good looks, charm, and a gift for finding all the best fun without ever having to try. and Jeremy Gilbert was just that kind of delicious thing he couldn't resist unwrapping and playing with._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Why should Kol have all the fun with Jeremy? If you agree with Damon that Jeremy simply must be punished for his insolence try [_**Dominus**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574868/chapters/21650045)
> 
> _'So you laced my Bourbon with Vervain, whittled that big stick all by your lonesome, stole an Abercrombie and Fitch model's hoodie and came in here to kill me huh?'_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> The one where a certain elusive smarty pants F's it up big time and has no one to blame but herself! Try [**Schrodinger's Matt**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789543/chapters/17770519)
> 
> _Poor Matt has his beautiful body highjacked by Gregor. Who will save him?_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Damon and Katherine and the insanity that is their relationship your thing?! Try [_**Kiss Me or Kill Me**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789843/chapters/21561650)
> 
> _Katherine was back in his life, smug, taunting, and getting to him, Elena is manipulating him, and Jeremy is foolish enough to cross him, right when he most needs to lash out the most_ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D


End file.
